The present invention relates generally to interfaces for electronic devices and specifically to an aircraft seat connector interface for portable electronic devices.
Airline passengers frequently bring on-board an aircraft their portable electronic devices including laptop computers, hand-held computers and cellular telephones or pagers with Internet access capability. These various electronic devices can be used by passengers to perform a wide variety of computing operations including reviewing web pages, gathering information, creating documents and performing other work or leisure related activities. These devices are convenient for use during a commercial air flight where several hours can pass between destinations. Due to the proliferation of electronic devices, systems have developed to integrate their use in areas where they have not been fully utilized, such as on commercial aircraft.
For commercial aircraft, greater utilization has developed by first integrating a network in the commercial aircraft to allow for connecting the computerized devices to the network in order to access additional services. An example of an aircraft based network is xe2x80x9cConnexion By BoeingSMxe2x80x9d. Connexion By BoeingSM is a consumer and commercial airline service that offers high-speed data communication services through a space-based network. The system offers air travelers high-speed intranet, email, and Internet services while in-flight. To use these services, a passenger connects their electronic device to a network on the aircraft that in turn places the user""s electronic device in communication, via a space based communication link, with a ground based component of the system.
Electronic devices, however, require power for operation and connectivity to a network in order to access additional services or resources such as the Connexion By BoeingSM system. While many portable electronic devices come with battery power as an optional power source, batteries have a limited charge life span that may be shorter than some commercial flights.
Network connectivity also poses problems in how it is implemented. For example, not all network connectivity solutions conform with Federal Aviation Association (FAA) requirements for use on-board a commercial aircraft. Therefore, there is a need for a system which allows passengers and crew members who bring an electronic device on-board commercial aircraft to easily connect their electronic device to a power source and/or to a network located on the aircraft.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a system for connecting electronic devices to a power source and to a network on an aircraft. It is a further object to provide a system that is convenient and practical for use in an on-board commercial aircraft environment. An additional object is to allow for connectivity of electronic devices with differing power and network connection capability or requirements.
According to the invention, there is provided a connector module in accordance with a preferred embodiment for connecting an electronic device to a power source and a network. The connector module is integrated into an interior compartment of the aircraft and may be adjacent to or disposed within a seat of the aircraft. The connector module comprises a housing with a networking port and a power port disposed within the housing. The networking port is of the type that can connect an electronic device to a network for providing network connectivity of the electronic device. The power port is of the type that will receive a power cable attached to the electronic device for providing power to the electronic device. Several preferred embodiments of the invention are disclosed which reflect differing placements and configurations of the connector module.
In a preferred embodiment, the housing of the connectivity module is attached to the underside of the seat. The lower half of the connectivity module tilts forward and up to allow for connection with the electronic device. In another preferred embodiment, the connector module is connected to an armrest of the seat. In another preferred embodiment, the connector module is located on the back of the seat in front of the passenger that would use the connector module. In another preferred embodiment, the connector module is disposed on a flexible tube or pipe that can be articulated up from between two seats. In another preferred embodiment, the connector module is attached to a retractable module secured to the back of a seat in front of the passenger that will use the connector module. Alternatively, the connector module is located under the seat span on which the passenger is seated that will use the connector module. In another preferred embodiment, the connector module is located below an armrest and between two adjacent seats.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the connector module is provided in a housing, movably attached preferably to the outboard underside of each seat. The module translates forward from a stowed position on the underside of the seat to a deployed position, the deployed position allowing access for connection with the user""s electronic device. The module is mechanically attached to the under side seat frame preferably using a sliding drawer type mechanism.
The sliding drawer mechanism positions the connector module in the deployed, fully extended position with the connectors facing upward and all the connectors visible to a user sitting in the seat. In addition to RJ-45 and USB connectors, an additional version also preferably employs a 110 volt AC power port for power connection to the user""s portable electronic equipment.
The connector module provides easy and convenient connectivity for most electronic devices. It accomplishes this by providing connectivity to a network via both an RJ-45 jack and a universal serial bus (USB) port. In addition to the 110 volt AC outlet noted above, the connector module may also offer one or two power connectivity options including a 15 volt DC half inch connector (i.e., a cigarette lighter connector) or an ARINC 628 connector.
In operation, a passenger or crew member brings their electronic device, for example, a laptop computer, on-board an aircraft. The laptop computer is connected to the connector module by connecting a cable from a networking port on the laptop computer to either the universal serial bus (USB) or RJ-45 jack of the connector module. The laptop computer may also be connected to the power source by connecting a cable from the laptop computer power port to the power port of the connector module. When connected, the laptop computer has access to the on-board aircraft network and to either a DC or AC power source.